


Shishido no Go

by Black Rainbow (marineko)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/Black%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Shishido was averse to the idea of visiting his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shishido no Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delirioustk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=delirioustk).



> Request fic for my sister, who asked "what if Shishido played Go?"

It wasn’t that Shishido was averse to the idea of visiting his grandfather. After all, he lived in walking distance from his Jii-chan, and it wasn’t really that much of a trouble to stay over on the odd weekend. It wasn’t that staying at home was much more preferable, either.

No, it was just Tenma Yukio’s passion for go that made Shishido dread every visit.

That Saturday afternoon, Shishido was sitting across the goban again, facing his grandfather. He really wasn’t supposed to come over until much later, after going out to the movies with Ohtori, but his mother had insisted that he at least play one game with his grandfather before going out. 

He didn’t understand Go, and he certainly didn’t understand why his grandfather loved it so much. Sure, his mother had explained to him that his grandfather probably felt the same way about his tennis. . . but really, how did one get excited about sitting still for so long playing some board game? 

Not that he would actually say something like that to his grandfather, of course. 

The thing was, Shishido would have been content enough to just place stone after stone, but his grandfather always insisted on telling him what was wrong with his game afterwards. 

All he wanted today was to be able to get back in time and watch that new movie with Ohtori. Was that too much to ask?

“This move here is a complete waste. You keep your stones too close together. Now, if you moved  _here_ , instead…” 

Shishido wondered if he and Ohtori should go out for lunch before the movie. Since Ohtori was coming over to his place first, Shishido’s mother had told him to just invite Ohtori to have lunch with them at his grandfather’s, since she planned on bringing food over. Shishido, however, refused to even entertain the idea, especially not after what happened the last time Ohtori followed him home…

“Ryou-kun?”

“Huh?” Shishido blinked at his grandfather who was looking at him expectantly.

“I was saying that while this move here may look like the obvious defense, don’t you think that going here would be better?” his grandfather continued, pointing at the board. Shishido just glanced down, trying to follow his grandfather’s words. “After all by going here – which as I said, may look good in the beginning – you’d shut  _these_  stones in the corner, here…”

 _You’d think that after playing him so long I’d actually start to GET what he’s saying, but no..._

“Ah, excuse me…”

Shishido’s head snapped up at the familiar voice.  _Choutarou?_

“What the – I mean, why are you here, Choutarou?”

Ohtori didn’t budge from the doorway, where he was fidgeting just a little. “Pleased to meet you, ah… Tenma-san…” he murmured to the older man, remembering that this was Shishido’s maternal grandfather. He nodded at his senpai. “I'm sorry for just coming in, I -”

“It’s all right. Please to meet you. You must be Choutarou-kun. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Tenma Yukio said, smiling. “You play doubles with Ryou-kun, right?” 

Ohtori just nodded, his face getting slightly pinker for no apparent reason.  _Well, he might be wondering what exactly Jii-chan might have heard about him, especially if it came from Kaa-san…_  Shishido mused. 

“I went over to your place, but your mother said I should just see you here. . .” Ohtori’s explanation to Shishido trailed off as he noticed the goban. “Are you playing Go?”

“Were,” Shishido corrected shortly. “We’re done.” Slightly relieved to be “rescued” from further discussions about his game, Shishido turned to his grandfather. “Jii-chan, I’ll come back in the evening, okay? I kind of –” he stopped short when he noticed that Ohtori had come into the room and kneeled next to him, looking at the board.

“Shishido-san, were you playing black? Don’t you think your hands were too close together here? And. . .” Ohtori shut up when he noticed that Shishido was glaring at him. “Sorry. It’s just that I haven’t played in a while. . .”

“You play Go, Choutarou-kun?” Shishido’s grandfather asked, his tone causing his grandson’s eyes to stop glaring at Ohtori and widen slightly in almost panic.

“Un. My father and I used to play all the time until recently, because he’s too busy, so I kind of miss it, I guess,” he answered, still looking at the board, as if wanting to say something else about Shishido’s play.

“Would you like to play a game with me?”

“ _NO_.”

Both Ohtori and Tenma looked at Shishido in surprise. “Well, we need to get going,” Shishido explained a bit impatiently.

“One game can’t hurt, can it? It’s not like we’re late. . .?” Ohtori tilted his head questioningly at Shishido. He turned back and said, “I would love a game, Tenma-san.”

“But, Choutarou, I thought maybe we could go out for lunch before the movie,” Shishido started. He felt a little bad for wanting to leave so badly; his partner’s face had lit up when he saw the goban, and he was sure that his grandfather was happy to find someone his age who was actually  _interested_  in the game – and what kind of geek does that make Ohtori, anyway? 

“. . . right, Shishido-san?”

“Huh?” Shishido looked at Ohtori in confusion.  _Is he still talking about the game?_  He looked at the goban. “Uh, what was that?”

“I suggested that you and Choutarou-kun eat here, as your mother mentioned something about bringing lunch over,” his grandfather explained, used to the way Shishido get spaced out when in front of the goban. Actually, since most of the time Shishido spends with his grandfather was in front of the goban, Tenma Yukio had long ago concluded that it was just the way his grandson was. Sometimes he worries that Shishido would get badly hurt in the tennis court due to his short attention span. Like the time when he started to come home with fresh bruises everyday. . . 

Frowning a little, he stood up. “I’ll call your mother now and tell her Choutarou-kun’s joining us.”

“But –”

He left the room as if he hadn’t heard Shishido’s protest.  _I guess we’re having lunch here, after all. . ._  Shishido thought as he turned back to Ohtori, scowling. “You do realize that we’re probably going to be stuck here all day, don’t you?”

“I'm sure we’ll get to the movie in time.” Ohtori started to clear the goban, not looking at Shishido. “I didn’t know you play Go. Maybe we can play together sometime?”

Shishido gave his partner an incredulous look. He was just about to reply when his grandfather came back. Tenma immediately asked Ohtori how good he was and they started to discuss whether there should be a handicap or not. 

This was just great. Shishido had first invited Ohtori over for dinner when he got back in the Hyoutei regulars, and even now he winced whenever he remembered his mother practically  _cooing_  over his partner while mourning over Shishido’s haircut. “You looked so beautiful with the long hair,” she had said, her hands running through his hair. Shishido’s father, predictably, had retorted that men weren’t supposed to be beautiful, to which she replied, “but Ryou-chan is beautiful, even now! I think he gets it from you. . . don’t you think, Choutarou-kun?” Ohtori was at lost for words, and then of course she had to start on  _him_  – “I didn’t know Ryou-chan has such a cute kohai!” And after that it was ten minutes of how cute Choutarou-kun was, five minutes of “I hope Ryou-chan’s a good senpai. Does he look after you?”, and a few more minutes of “don’t you think that Ryou-chan should grow his hair back?” and  _thank the gods_  that his father had interrupted again before Shishido snapped. If this afternoon was going to be a repeat of that night, he’d –

“-san? Shishido-san?” 

Shishido shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and looked back at Ohtori. “What?”

“Don’t worry about Ryou-kun; he’s like that all the time. I told his father he spaces out a bit too much, but he – ”

“ _Jii-chan_ , for the last time, there’s nothing wrong with my attention span!” Shishido bit out. He never understood why his grandfather insisted that he was some sort of space-cadet.

His grandfather just smiled indulgently at him and continued to address Ohtori, “He always forgets that he’s had his turn and place two stones in a row.”

Ohtori just raised an eyebrow at Shishido, who groaned.  _Now he probably thinks I'm a space-cadet, too. . ._  he glanced up at the wall-clock and almost smiled with relief.

“Hey, shouldn’t we get going already? It takes half-an-hour to get to the theater.” He tried to look dismayed, but he didn’t think he quite pulled it off. “Guess we’ll have to miss lunch after all. . .”

Ohtori looked uncomfortable. “Ah, Shishido-san,” he murmured.

“What?”

“I kind of booked tickets for the evening show.”

“Why? I thought we agreed on watching the afternoon show.”

“I was going to, but it’s just – well, Jirou-senpai said that he wanted to come, too, and he couldn’t make it in the afternoon, so. . .” Ohtori trailed off. “Are you mad?”

 _Great_. Just great. It was just what he needed. At best, Jirou was just going to sleep through the entire movie and then Shishido would just have to kick him awake, or something. Or he might stay awake and annoy the hell out of everyone else with his loudness and get the three of them kicked out of the cinema. 

Shishido sighed in resignation. “No. Why would I be mad?”


End file.
